[unreadable] [unreadable] Tobacco use is the single largest cause of premature and preventable death in the U.S. The prevalence of tobacco use among adults is currently highest among Alaska Natives. Over 50% of Alaska Native women residing in the Yukon-Kuskokwim (Y-K) Delta of western Alaska use smokeless tobacco or smoke cigarettes during pregnancy. Alaska Natives of this region are of Yup'ik or Cup'ik Eskimo, or Athabascan Indian ethnicity. No prior work has evaluated tobacco use interventions for pregnant Alaska Native women. This proposal builds on our successful partnership and track record of collaboration with Y-K Delta Alaska Natives. The objective of this R21 proposal is to develop and pilot test a novel, culturally-tailored behavioral approach to tobacco cessation for pregnant Alaska Native women. We expect that as a result of this project, we will have developed a replicable, feasible, and acceptable counseling intervention, the efficacy of which can be tested in future larger-scale randomized clinical trials. Social cognitive (learning) theory is the conceptual basis for the proposed intervention. This project will take place in two phases. In Phase 1, we will develop a multi-component, culturally-tailored, tobacco use intervention with and for Alaska Native pregnant women, including a videotape and brief telephone counseling. This work will include development of a counselor manual and development of the intervention with focus groups. During this phase, 10 pregnant women will complete the protocol, which will be modified and refined based on feedback from participants and counselors. Phase 2, consisting of a pilot clinical trial, will apply a randomized, two group design with assessments at the first prenatal visit (baseline) and at the last prenatal visit approximately 36 weeks gestation. Pregnant women will be recruited and randomized to either a standard (N=30) or enhanced (N=30) tobacco use intervention. The overall health related objective of this line of research is to develop effective treatment programs with and for Alaska Native pregnant women that will ultimately reduce the risk of tobacco-related disease. [unreadable] [unreadable]